Arcobaleno Dribble Drabble Rainbow
by Neospice12
Summary: A 7 mini drabble collection dealing with Haru and the Arcobaleno. Read it if you dare.


Seeing as I don't really write much for the Arbobaleno's, I decided that I should incorporate them more into my growing collection of writing. Heaven knows I've been writing way too many oneshots, but they are just so cute and short that I can't help but write them. We know how long I take with my stories… heh heh I won't put you through that.

Hope you enjoy this 7 drabbled thing anyways.

Disclaimer: Haru and the adorable Arcobaleno do not in fact belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Arcobaleno Dribble Drabble Rainbow<strong>

**.**

**..**

**.**

Meditation, it's all in the 'Fuu…'

"Fuu…"

Arms outstretched, a deep exhaled breath.

A calm mind, and an enlightened soul.

"Fuu…?"

I crack an eye open and chuckle lightly to myself.

"No no dear, that is wrong. You move your hands like this. Yes yes, there we go."

She tries again, moving her arms like I've instructed and she exhales a deep breath, closing her eyes to find her inner tranquility without distractions.

"Fuu…"

I smile fondly at her success.

"You've done well, grasshopper. That is how you meditate."

She smiles brightly and she picks up my little student happily.

My adorable student smiles back and hugs her.

"Thank you so much-desu! Now Haru can meditate along with I-pin to prevent her from getting too lonely-desu~"

"Xie Xie oshou-sama!"

Well this was a wonderful time spent today teaching a young girl meditation to practice alongside my wonderful student. How wonderful, perhaps I should teach her more lessons? Her innocence and determined nature is quite astounding.

.

..

.

Down Yonder Under Loving Gaze

I look down and see people laughing.

I see my daughter smiling happily amongst those that she can trust.

Oh? Who is this? This is a new face.

"Aria-san~ I did it! I found it!"

My beautiful daughter walks up to the girl with a kind, tender-hearted smile.

She places her hands on the girl's shoulders and thanks her.

"Thank you so much for coming along to help me."

"You're welcome-desu! Reborn-chan said he wouldn't be able to help much with picking clothes for the baby, so I offered to come in his place!"

So the girl's name is Haru? I see that my daughter is pregnant with my grandchild.

Oh how I wish I was there to be with Aria and see the face of my lovely, future grandchild.

Thank you little Haru for spending time with my daughter in place of me.

Thank you Reborn for helping make this happen.

"Hahi?"

"What is it, Haru?"

The girl named Haru looks around in confusion and looks up at the sky.

"I just felt as though the sky was smiling at me-Desu."

"It could be my mother, I'm sure she's happy that I'm doing well, living with a smile on my face."

The girl smiles happily and continues to look for clothes for the grandchild.

"That's wonderful-desu! A mother's love transcends a great distance!"

That it does… that it does little one.

Thank you

.

..

.

Food, the Best Alarm Clock

"Reborn-chan? It's time for you to wake up."

The little sun pacifier holding Arcobaleno was still sleeping in his sleep.

Haru blows on her bangs and she puts her hands on her hips. This baby was such a deep sleeper at times.

"Reborn-chan… wake up~ It's time for you to wake up now~"

Still nothing and Reborn is still deeply asleep.

Just what will wake up this baby?

"Come now Reborn-chan, Leon is already awake you should be awake too." Haru huffed holding the little Chameleon on her finger.

"Zzzzzz…"

"If Reborn wakes up now, I will make you something to eat?" Haru said as her last resort.

That was how her mother had to wake up her father at times. Nothing spoke to a man better than his own stomach.

At least that's what her mother taught her.

"Hope you can make nice omrice, I'm hungry for some."

The Arcobaleno wakes up and quickly changes out of his pajamas and into his suit in no time, with Leon riding on the rim of his fedora.

"Hai hai, I can make you your omrice."

Tsuna walks into the room holding a few loud devices in his arms and was wearing a suit of armor.

"What? You managed to wake up Reborn and SURVIVED? That's amazing how did you do that?" Tsuna asked her.

"Haru's little secret-desu." Haru giggled and she walked into the kitchen to make Reborn his Omrice, with Nana's permission of course.

"Well thanks for waking him up for me then." Tsuna thanked her wondering just how she managed to wake Reborn up.

It will forever be a mystery for him.

.

..

.

I'm One Curious Scientist

I look upon the girl named Miura Haru.

What a particular girl.

No particular special attributes.

She's no genius, she's no saint, clearly she is not the best looking female alive.

Though, what puzzles me is her ability to make friends.

How does this little girl manage to make so many friends and keep them close?

How is she able to draw in people close to her despite the many differences between them?

Is it her kindness? Is it a special ability of hers?

Just what makes the girl so interesting to others?

It seems as though I have another experiment that I'd like to partake into.

"Verde-san! Hello! Would you like some tea?"

"… No I don't really- … Yes… I would like some tea. How would you like to help me with an experiment, Haru?"

The girl thinks about it and she looks at me curiously and she shakes her head.

"I'm not that good in the lab-desu. I'm very clumsy."

"It's fine, as long as you stick close to me, you won't have any problems in the lab."

She still looks very unsure but she sighs and she nods her head giving into her desire to help others.

Perfect, let the experimentation…begin.

.

..

.

Gentlemen Come in All Sizes.

"Kora! Get back into the house."

"No."

Huff huff.

"Now."

"No."

Huff huff, splash splash, dribble dribble.

Halt.

"Come now Haru, you'll get a cold, go back home. I need to train myself by running."

The girl by the name of Haru shakes her head and stubbornly refuses my logic once again.

"You could get sick as well, and you being a baby, getting sick is more dangerous to you than it is to me."

This girl was just impossible.

I sigh looking up at the umbrella that she is holding above my head.

I've been running in the rain for a while when she saw me and started to follow me. I've no qualms over getting wet. It's all part of the training.

"If I stop will you go inside?"

She nods her head and I decide to stop my training early.

"Here, you've gotten yourself wet, you can have my jacket, it's waterproof."

I toss it over to her and she catches it and she giggles.

"It's a bit small, but thank you for the thoughtful consideration."

"Hmph, I can't let a female get cold from the wetness. May not help much but it's the thought that counts."

She smiles and she nods her head back tracking my steps to return me back to my living quarters.

I say nothing else and walk home sticking close to her so she wouldn't get any wetter than she already was. This girl sure was something wasn't she?

.

..

.

Damn Amphibians

She can't find me, she can't find me, she can't fin-

"Mammon-san? Is that you?"

Damn it!

How does she keep finding me? My sense of illusions are perfect! No one can possibly see through them!

I fly away to find another hiding place, determined to come out victorious against her.

Can't find me now.

"I found you again, Mammon-san."

What is this!

"How do you keep finding me?"

"Phantasma keeps giving me a sign over where you are-desu. I'm not sure why but he keeps wanting for me to find you. Haru keeps finding you but you keep running away-desu. Are you just shy?" She giggles teasingly.

Phantasma lets me go and plops back onto my head in his frog form.

"Che, it's not anything like that."

Haru looks on top of my head and giggles.

"Phantasma is saying otherwise-desu."

**.**

**..**

**.**

I Shall Rule the World, Not You.

"Behold and be amazed by my glory!"

"I am the great Skull who will conquer over all and have everyone bow down before me!"

"Hey are you listening to me?"

There is a sigh.

"Yes I'm listening Skull-san, here are your fried eggs"

A plate of freshly made eggs are placed right in front of him.

"Excuse me, but I wanted scrambled eggs. Make it again."

A disgruntled sigh and a couple of loud footsteps are heard walking out of the room.

Skull leans into his chair with a proud huff.

"One girl following my every command and another millions of people to go! Ha ha ! I can do this!"

"You know what? Haru spent her time making those eggs for you and you shall eat it and LIKE IT."

"Y-yes dear."

Haru stands over him watching him eat the eggs with both of her hands on her hips.

"Who will rule the world now-Desu?"

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh so did anyone notice anything? Did you notice the reason why I wrote the drabbles in a particular order?<p>

LOL ROYGBIV! HA HA! Yeah corny, but whatever. I'm proud of my cornyness. HA HA!

Hope you enjoyed it!

Until next time!

-Neospice12


End file.
